


In a World We Can Call Our Own

by Verchiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Arthur Ketch Lives, Arthur Ketch Needs a Hug, Bottom Dean Winchester, Caring Rowena MacLeod, Dead Mary Winchester, Dean Winchester Being an Asshole, Dean Winchester Not Being an Asshole, Episode: s15e03 The Rupture, F/F, F/M, Friendship/Love, Gabriel Lives, Gen, Happy Ending, It'll be less confusing once you read the story, Jack Kline Lives, Love Triangles, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Multiverse, Post-Episode: s15e03 The Rupture, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Gabriel, Protective Rowena MacLeod, Romantic Comedy, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Sassy Rowena MacLeod, Suicide Attempt, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, bottom!Dean, eventually, will add more hashtags when i can
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:54:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22125928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verchiel/pseuds/Verchiel
Summary: Castiel is fed up of feeling like crap in a world where he's unappreciated in family. His real family in Heaven shares the strained tension of awkwardness and hostility due to his past actions to save humanity, choosing them over the angels. His makeshift family is dwindled down to the Winchesters because Claire is too busy on revenge for someone she almost became close to in a short amount of time.Sam sees Castiel as a friend and an almost-brother, but his recent injuries and mental health doesn't notice the tension between Dean and Castiel. When Dean casually tosses their friendship away, as if Castiel is a dog and may come back to him anyway after being metaphorically kicked in the stomach, Castiel decides he's had enough.So... he searches for a new home, which takes him somewhere entirely unexpected.In a completely new world with familiar faces, Castiel makes decisions he never knew were at disposal to him, and some of these choices may be permanent.[Original story of Supernatural becomes fanfic story here after S15X03.]
Relationships: Arthur Ketch/Rowena MacLeod, Arthur Ketch/Rowena MacLeod/Gabriel, Becky Rosen/Rod, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Gabriel/Rowena MacLeod, Jack Kline/Original Female Character(s), past Becky Rosen/Chuck Shurley - Relationship
Comments: 12
Kudos: 24





	1. Listened to Yesterday

**Author's Note:**

> Because my dumbass has depression and is working on 40+ things at once in real life, I decided to go through with my promise for the deadline I gave to tumblr people last month under the account: nikka-sweetmelodies.
> 
> This was based on watching The Rupture episode (S15X03). Is anyone else as pissed as I am at Dean?
> 
> An idea was born, so I took the liberty of requesting tumblr users to create something from this idea, but not many people contacted me by December about it.
> 
> So I took matters into my own hands, including giving myself a deadline of 21 chapters total for this story. Enjoy!

"Jack's dead. Chuck's gone. You and Sam have each other."

Castiel slowly turned around to give Dean one last look of dismay, disappointment, anger, and sadness. He then looked down as he continued to speak.

"I think it's time for me to move on."

As Castiel left, Dean continued to stare at him with intense anger and unidentified emotions until Castiel fully walked out, and he managed to blink away tears that were about to shed. He felt a slight pain in his chest but was too stubborn to figure out mentally what that ache of longing was. Eventually, he started to drink his whiskey again.

_He'll come back... he's like a dog. Feelings will be hurt a bit, but he'll spring right back to us, as usual._

* * *

Meanwhile, Castiel trudged on with trepidation as he felt that final string of his profound bond with Dean break with Dean's final words and behavior towards him mentally. _He hates me... he once said I was like a brother to him. Now I'm demoted to a dog?_

Castiel thought about how Dean usually treats his own family, even the makeshift ones like the first Charlie, and frowned. He didn't like the connotations that he was never actually treated like family. _Charlie was treated fine... despite everything that's happened with Sam, Dean is still loyal to him... Mary was a sore spot, but he still cared for her... he's always treated me either as a friend or a dog... a tool to use in dangerous situations..._

Castiel growled as he marched towards his truck. The angel climbed into it and relaxed, calming the remaining small grace left in his body. It's almost like cancer; once the grace leaks out, Castiel's existence ceases to exist. _But Dean doesn't seem to care about that..._

He started thinking about what happened to Benny, and the way that Dean reluctantly used Benny to save Sam and Benny had let him do so made the angel think about where he would move on to.

_Benny went back to Purgatory because that's where he felt more secure and safe... I can't return to Heaven, though..._

Castiel drove away from the Bunker in Kansas and considered his options. _Maybe I can go to Claire..._

* * *

_I can't believe I'm thinking this, but fuck Claire Novak._

Castiel grumbled as he drove away from Jody Miller's drive thru of her house in South Dakota. He continued to mutter unsavory opinions of Amelia Novak leaving her daughter alone, which led to familiar acts of revenge and not thinking straight, being way too hereditary from Amelia's side of the family.

When he came to visit the women of hunters, everyone had been busy so Claire was the only person in the house. But once he spoke to Claire, he barely got a word in about his condition before she ranted about him being useless while she continued her hunt for hidden Gregorian angels. The final nail on the coffin for Castiel was when Claire implied she talked to Dean earlier on the phone and she accused him of killing BOTH Jack and Mary.

His reaction was very dramatic for an angel:

  1. Castiel left behind cruel last words such as "From what I've known about your father for however long he and I shared space together in this vessel, I know he would be disappointed in you right now," and "So would your mother, although you've shared your habits with her hereditarily. Since I'm useless, this is the last you will hear of me. Goodbye, Claire, and hope you have a stellar life as a hunter."
  2. As Claire started shrieking at him, Castiel shut the windows and door to her bedroom tightly with his powers and muted the screams, making sure that the wards will be canceled by only Jody. He coughed out blood and didn't bother cleaning himself up, leaving stains on the carpet.
  3. He left a note in the kitchen that he knew only Jody would be able to find and read once she arrives home from work.
  4. Castiel drove away from South Dakota like a maniac after connecting some part of Claire's research to find dark!Kaia.



Castiel had a crazy thought and decided to run with this version of Kaia that came from the Bad Place universe. (And maybe in return, help her create a new weapon against Dean.) 

He really doesn't fucking care anymore.

_I'd rather go to the Empty than be Dean's lapdog._

* * *

"This will work similarly to the spear I had previously?" Kaia asked as she spun around a new spear expertly, smiling softly after she threw the long new glowy stick at a tree in the woods, successfully splitting the tall oak in half.

Castiel nodded. "Correct. I managed to hunt down one monster who had remaining residual grace belonging to Michael and transported it into the glass sphere of the scepter. The bone is from a tyrannousaurus rex - I've traveled back in time to acquire it - and has a small portion of my own grace, so this universe's Claire can never hurt you."

Kaia grinned darkly at the scepter in her hands after pulling it from the remains of the oak tree. "...the reason why I hate this Claire so much is because she and her mother killed my family in my universe... even my baby sister..." Her grin faltered and she looked at Castiel with a brief vulnerable look of sadness. "She made me watch."

"I'm very sorry for your loss," Castiel replied, sympathizing the true raw emotions of this child.

Kaia nodded and took a deep breath to regain her composure. "Alright, a deal is a deal. I will open a portal using my abilities and this scepter, but you know the price." She looked at him with a frown. "Are you sure you wish to proceed? There is a chance that you may go to the Empty again, if your tale that you've just told me is true."

Castiel nodded firmly with a resigned look on his face. "I am ready to move on where there is the next adventure."

The dimensional hopper assassin nodded and reluctantly positioned herself in front of him. "I am terribly sorry for this..." She whispered as she stabbed him through the gut with her scepter.

The angel grunted in pain but remained standing, coughing out blood. Kaia touched the blood from his abdomen and drew sigils in the air, whispering a spell under her breath as his grace leaked out to help visually show the sigils in the air. A portal opened up behind Castiel, and Kaia pushed him into it with her foot to slide him away from the scepter. The portal sealed right after he fell into it.

* * *

"Fuck, _Cass_?!"

"Dean, we burned his body and grace a long time ago!"

"We tried all the tests - shapeshifter, Leviathan, demon - everything! He's the REAL deal!"

"Wait, Dean, maybe this is what Billy and Jack warned us about!"

"What, you mean the ominous warning of someone from another universe visiting us from the multiverse to 'help restore balance'? That's... that's... that makes sense."

"Right?! This could be Cass from another universe!"

Castiel's eyes were closed shut and his consciousness first heard these words spoken above him. Did he travel through a portal for another universe, just to arrive back at the Winchesters? _Fuck my life._

Dreading the possible negative treatment, Castiel slowly fluttered his eyelids open, first seeing Dean's emerald green eyes above his face. (Wait, his universe's Dean had forest green eyes.) He was more shocked over the equally-shocked-yet-delighted-wonderous look on Dean's familiar face (and were those extra freckles on his face?).

"Wow, this version of Cass has blue eyes! Our used to have light-blue with grey eyes!" Dean blurted out in fascination.

"...Dean, you're still on top of this Castiel. You're never like this."

Sam's voice broke the minute of staring between Dean and Castiel, causing the latter to look over at Sam in confusion while Dean blushed and reluctantly pulled himself away from the angel.

"...Sam? Dean? Am I... in another universe?" He muttered aloud while accepting Dean's hand for help to pull him up off the ground, which he noticed was the same forest he and Kaia were in moments ago. Immediately he could find the differences in this universe, such as the grand tall oak tree still standing beside him instead of the destroyed oak tree back when Kaia stabbed it with the scepter he made for her.

He glanced at Dean, who was obviously different from his Dean (and this Dean had a brighter soul compared to his Dean), then looked over at Sam. His eyes widened at the absence of demon blood from Sam's body and his soul looking repaired and less fragile (compared to his Sam, which most of the scars in his soul may have been Castiel's fault). If anything, this Sam kept a beard and his hair longer, looking like...

"You look like my half brother, Jesus Christ."

Sam and Dean blinked twice at that remark before the elder Winchester bursted out laughing while the taller Winchester frowned at his brother.

"...Father?"

Castiel stood rigid, frozen at the familiar voice behind him. _This can't be... can it?_ The angel was afraid of turning around to only find a mock of what could have been his adopted child.

"...Father... Castiel... it's me, Jack." The voice stated as it sounded to grow closer to him. "Billy found me from the Empty and made a deal with this universe's Billy... everyone here is different, especially Grandfather and Grandmother, or... Grandaunt Amara?"

Castiel's eyes widened as he glanced at the Winchesters. Both men smiled softly at him with no malice towards him, which had him baffled. Dean was always angry, but he never felt this towards the Dean in front of him. In fact, both he and Sam were genuinely happy for him.

"Jack...? Could it be...?" He whispered softly as he slowly turned around. Jack wore different clothes (looks like Sam's clothing, by how they dwarf on his body), but his familiar expression and unique soul for a nephilim shown at Castiel. 

"JACK!" Castiel exclaimed in tears as he rushed to embrace his son. (Screw Lucifer. This is HIS son.) Jack also started to tear as he clutched onto his trench coat.

"Father... I really thought I would never see you again..." He confessed as he tuck his face between Castiel's neck and shoulder. "I saw this universe's version of you die as I arrived with Billy... I was really scared!"

"Shhh.... Jack, I'm here, and so are the Winchesters, if they'll have us," Castiel whispered softly to Jack as he patted his back gently like he was petting a cat.

The Winchesters eventually led them to the Impala, which made Castiel smile as Dean caressed the exterior and called the vehicle "Baby", while Sam rolled his eyes as he climbed into the car. Some things never changed, and for once, things were looking up for the angel and nephilim.

Castiel couldn't wait for the next part of the adventure.


	2. Long Before The Way It Has Become

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel discovers this new universe with his newly adopted son, Jack (LEGIT ADOPTION - HUNTER STYLE), and learns how his alter-self died. He's more shocked that the Winchesters here treat him with respect he deserves, despite knowing what he's been through, and also the fact that this Dean seems to embrace being bisexual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to make subtle places for Dean to be flirty towards Castiel, but at the same time differentiate from his Cass to this Cass that he has interest in. It'll be an eventual Destiel fic, so give me time to build up the emotions and relationship. I believe in story flow being more cohesive as much as I'm able to put together.

Despite feeling flitters of joy inside of himself, Castiel tampered it down with grace. He didn't wish to express happiness if the Empty was out to get him. Speaking of which...

"Jack?"

"Yes, Father?"

Castiel felt his heart flutter. He has a child. _Fuck Lucifer - he was only the sperm donor._ "If you've talked with Billy, do you know if she knows about my deal with the Empty?"

Meanwhile, the Winchesters were badly eavesdropping. Dean turned to Sam and whispered, "What is the Empty?" Sam shrugged in reply.

Jack nodded in reply. "Yes, Billy of this universe is much more nicer than the one in our universe. The Empty in this universe does not care about its alternative self in numerous universes and keeps to itself. You technically died in your own terms, feeling miserable, and then transported into this universe. The Empty from our universe may be upset but it will eventually move on, since it can no longer feel your presence in our universe."

Castiel's eyes widened as he whispered softly to himself. "I am free."

"Yes, you are free, Father." Jack smiled innocently, grateful for his pseudo-father's presence in this universe. He was never alone since arriving here, but it was nice to have someone who cared for him the most since before he was born.

Dean cleared his throat and glanced over at the rearview mirror to look at the angelic father and son. "Well... it's nice to have you back, Cass, even if you're a different version. You've got really blue eyes, by the way, like a cool electric blue - "

"Ahem."

Dean glanced at Sam, who looked at him with a glare. "Hey, don't give me Bitchface #5!"

"Dean."

"Ugh, fine! Sorry to gush over your beautiful eyes, Cass - "

"Oh my God, how are we brothers?"

Castiel couldn't help but laugh incredulously. "Dean, you seem to be more attentive than our version of Dean."

"That's because I care about anyone who's a part of my family."

Castiel couldn't help but flinch, which the others in the car noticed. "Of course, Dean... this includes Castiel of this universe? Jack mentioned that he saw him die?"

Both Sam and Dean sighed in resignation, with Sam answering Castiel. "Yeah, our Cass died and managed to seal Hell in a graveyard a couple of weeks ago."

Castiel sat up straight in the backseat of the Impala. "He sealed Hell? It wasn't Rowena who made the sacrifice?"

"No, Rowena was about to make the time bomb and insisted on doing the sacrifice with Sam, but Castiel was smart." Dean sighed again and looked sad from Castiel's perception of his eyes from the rearview mirror. "He was tagging Arthur Ketch in a nearby hospital and defeated one of the demons who tried to kill the Dick-bag. Gabriel was around and insisted on accompanying Belphegor, who we all suspected was going to backstab us, and we were right. Luckily, Gabriel tricked the demon with a fake copy of him and grabbed Lilith's Crook, burning the demon."

"Wait - Gabriel is alive?!"

Jack turned to Castiel with a beaming smile. "Yep! Uncle Gabriel was happy to know I existed but doused me with Holy Water and bless me as 'his right as an archangel and his favorite Uncle' as soon as he figured out my genes. I told him that Castiel was my Father, no matter what. He seemed pretty happy about that."

Castiel leaned back in his seat with an amazed look on his face. "Gabriel is alive..."

"Yeah, and a pain the ass sometimes, but he manned up after talking with God - "

"God talked to Gabriel?! Is he alright?!"

"Whoa, what's with the reaction? God is cool - he's actually been Chuck, you know, the dude who was supposed to be a prophet - "

"No, I know who my Father is - Chuck is like that, too, in our universe, but he killed Jack - "

"Whoa, Cass, calm down!" Sam held up a hand and turned to him. "Jack and Billy told us the highlights... Chuck is different and is currently with his sister right now, helping another universe in this dimension."

"There is another dimension - you mean to tell me Jack and I are from another universe AND dimension?"

"Yeah... anyway, to pick up where Dean left off, Cass flew in with Arthur and grabbed the Crook from Gabriel, calling in all the lost souls back to him. Once he did so, he said his goodbyes to all of us before dropping into Hell, permanently sealing Hell for good. Demons can't get in or out of Hell. Cass... tied himself to Hell using Lilith's Crook, so he has to take over the throne as King of Hell."

"At least Cass has his cellphone so he's able to contact us, but it's been rare to hear from him." Dean shrugged but kept a soft sad smile on his face. "He's still family, though. And speaking of family, man, Gabriel was pissed. Out of all the angels still in existence, he cared for Cass the most. He used his Horn to call the rest of the angels, Chuck, and Amara in the fight against Michael and Lucifer. They opened the Gate to Hell in the graveyard in the first place."

"Michael and Lucifer are still alive?" Castiel looked around in alarm. _Are we still not safe?!_

"Not anymore, Father." Jack spoke up. "I arrived just as Castiel said his goodbyes, and he was pretty shocked to see me, but he smiled at me anyways before dropping into Hell. Michael and Lucifer both saw me and declared me a threat to their destiny and power, trying to destroy me. Luckily, Uncle Gabriel interfered and managed to kill both of them at the same time."

"You should've seen it, Cass!" Dean grinned at the rearview mirror while continuing to drive. "Gabriel tricked Michael with a clone, but the clone was tangible enough to stab him with Raphael's archangel blade. Gabriel himself stabbed Lucifer with his own sword. It all happened at the same time!"

Castiel stared at the seat in front of him as he processed his thoughts from these revelations. "So... everyone is okay now? Where is Gabriel?"

It was Sam who answered him. "He's celebrating his victory by going on a date with Rowena, but Ketch is pissed about that and is planning on stalking them after his medical records clear him healed at the hospital. Apparently no angel wanted to give him the easy way out and heal him." His eyes darkened. "He was the reason why Eileen was dead, so I don't blame Heaven."

Castiel's eyebrows furrowed deep into thought. "Was? Eileen is dead, right?"

Sam blushed suddenly, causing Dean to snicker. "Soon as Chuck and Amara declared that we could continue to live our own lives after this apocalypse was over, they realized Sam didn't have someone in his life to spend eternity with, even after death and in Heaven. So... they gave him a surprise gift at the Bunker." Dean hummed softly to a tune that was playing on low volume in the Impala. "Eileen came back again~"

Castiel's eyes widened in shock. "Eileen Leahy is alive? Congratulations, Sam."

"Thanks, Cass."

Castiel paused for a moment then turned to Dean. "Dean, Amara is usually attentive to your needs. Do you have a special gift in all this, too?"

It was Dean's turn to blush as he focused his eyes on the road. "Um... yeah. I mean, I've got Sam, and we've got a kid who can live in the Bunker with us... what more could I ask for? Plus... you're here."

"I am not your Castiel, though."

"That's okay! I don't mind, really!" Unknown to Castiel, both Sam and Jack glanced a wary look at each other, somewhat catching on what is happening and having an idea on what's going on in Dean's head. "I prefer it this way, actually. Cass has shit to do in Hell and he's able to contact us whenever he can, thanks to Gabriel's permanent prank on turning Sam into a walking Wi-Fi for anyone within a 50 ft. radius - "

"I'm still not forgiving the short idiot with wings on that, by the way."

" - and you... you... you're here to live a fresh start at life, like what Billy mentioned to us. I - We... we can help you with that."

"...really? Are you sure I don't serve any other purpose other than to... what, live my life?"

Dean glanced at the rearview mirror to look straight at Castiel. "What the hell are you talking about? You deserve to live however you want to live! We finally have free will, Cass... and so do you."

Castiel felt bewildered as he saw Sam nod in agreement. "So you both do not think I am a burden?"

"Of course not!" Both Winchester men yelled in offense and glanced at him in concern. "Why would you be a burden?" Sam asked him. "Any version of you in different universes and dimensions, as long as you're one of the good guys, is welcome here with us as family."

Jack somehow got the hint, though, and turned to look at his father. "Father, did our Dean say anything to you before coming here? Billy said some things about a sacrifice in order to come here... did you... kill yourself? I know Dean hasn't been the best to get along lately before I died..."

Castiel's eyes widened at Jack before turning to the window beside him, refusing to answer how he was feeling before coming to this universe.

The rest of the men in the car looked at each other in concern after seeing Castiel's silent reaction. They continued to drive awkwardly back at the Bunker. The subtle hint of a different version of Dean Winchester treating Castiel badly did not sit well with any of them.

* * *

"...hey, so you've been here this whole time?"

Castiel stopped looking into the telescope at the Bunker and turned to look at Dean, who came with two plates of blueberry pie slices. "Yes... apologies. I wanted to see what this has been all along, since I never had time to check what this specifically looks at."

"Huh. Come to think of it, we've never done that in this universe, either." Dean stared in curiosity at the fat telescope in its own little domain on the wall. "What did you see?"

Castiel looked over at Dean in amazement and wonder. "Other worlds, Dean. There are other worlds." He pointed at a switch on the side of the telescope. "You can carefully navigate and see through snippets of interdimensions within the universes of existence... it seems to be connected to a main universe that drives the functional parts of this telescope."

Dean gaped at him. "No fucking way." He gave both plates of pies to him as he rushed over to check. Sure enough, he quickly figured out how to use the telescope and gasped. "Dude, I could see myself in... wait... 'Huntercorp'? Whoa... Dad's alive and he runs a company of hunters!"

"Wait, really? I was watching snippets of a man called The Doctor looking for a Clara and found his granddaughter instead, John Winchester bonding with someone who he saw as his daughter despite not being related, and three male descendants of the Fates traveling through their own universes in one dimension."

Dean paused as he mulled over the descriptions and turned to Castiel. "That was very specific. How long were you over here?"

"For a long while, I suppose... I was trying to find what happened to Kaia in my universe."

"Who is Kaia?"

Castiel smiled sadly as he remembered her vividly. "She was a poor soul lost in our universe within our dimension and struggled to survive. I wanted to check if she was okay after she helped me escape my universe."

"Escape?" Dean slowly stood up and took one of the plates from Castiel's hands. "Were you in need of rescue?"

"In a way, I rescued myself by freeing myself from those who saw me for only my usefulness," Castiel confided in Dean as they slowly moved towards the long wooden tables of the Bunker to sit and eat. "It was only a matter of time before I decided to go my own path. Getting away from the madness and abuse was better than staying and enduring through the pain."

"That's the spirit! I would never want anyone of my family to endure abuse. Well, I'm glad you're here, anyway. You're better off here than whatever hurt you in that universe."

_Oh, if only you knew, then you would not like what you look like in my universe._ "Thank you, Dean. You seem a lot more open with emotions compared to my Dean."

Dean chuckled and shrugged, eating more from his slice of pie before leaning back against his chair. "I'm a lot more open with my legs, too."

Castiel froze before he took another bite to eat of his own slice of pie. _Did he just...?_ "I beg your pardon?"

Dean raised an eyebrow at him, letting his legs natural spread apart. "Our Cass is usually unfazed with me being bisexual - hell, he doesn't identify as any gender, but uses any gender pronouns, really. We sometimes make great wingmen at the club, though he's more pansexual, if anything. Conversations were more important to him when he was looking for romantic partners with me."

"Oh, I am indifferent to sexual orientation. It's just..." Castiel trailed off awkwardly, suddenly trying not to look at Dean's legs, as he barely realized Dean was wearing a t-shirt and gym shorts. _This must be his usual attire to sleep... different from the Dean I know. And this Dean used to get Castiel's help in dates?_

Suddenly Dean got the hint and frowned deeply. "You've pulled your Dean out of Hell, right? Was he ever... experimental?"

"Oh... no! No, he's as straight as they come."

Dean snickered. Castiel facepalmed as he groaned, realizing the joke he accidentally made.

"Forgive me for speaking without thinking."

"Nah, that's cool. I like you, Cass. You may not be my best friend, but I hope we also grow close." Dean leaned forward with his elbows on the table, grinning at him. "It doesn't have to be like BFFs like how I was with my Cass, but I'd like to be friends with you first before anything moves further."

Castiel hesitantly smiled, not sure where Dean was going with this but wanting to accept his friendship. "I would like that, Dean."

"Great! Now, what do you think of the pie I made?"

Castiel just took another bite as Dean spoke and froze. "You made this pie? This is divine!"

"Aw shucks, thanks, angel! Sam often jokes that I would make a great housewife with the way I cook and bake."

"You have excellent skills in the kitchen, Dean."

"Thanks... I also have excellent skills in the bedroom, you know." Dean winked at him.

Castiel's fork clattered on the table. "O-Oh?" Suddenly everything clicked.

_Dean is interested in me. Oh my Father._

"... I'm sorry, was I too forward? Is it weird because I look like your Dean?"

"Actually... you look slightly different, especially with different souls. It's just... were you ever involved with your Castiel?"

"Wha- oh no, he usually prefers women! In this universe, at least. I wasn't lying when I said he was my BFF and like family to me!"

"Oh... and you... are interested in me?"

Dean blushed deeply and shyly looked over at him. "To be honest, yeah... there's just something about you that's different from Cass... even though you're kind of the same people... do I make sense?"

"In a way, yes... your soul is a lot more brighter than the one I pulled from my universe's Hell."

As if possible, Dean's cheeks blushed deeper. "Ah... thank you? Anyways... this is why I want to try being friends. I tend to flirt a lot, but... it looks like you're staying, so I want to get along first before I actually try anything, you know? You're special, Cass. Your happiness is important to me."

_Oh._

"Wait, Cass. Are you straight, pansexual, bisexual, gay... where do you lean towards as an angel?"

Castiel mulled it over in his head before responding. "I guess... I mostly identify as male due to this vessel... I very much like this vessel. And... although I've had experience with women, I admittedly had a crush on Dean."

"Oh... Cass, I'm sorry..."

"It is okay. That ship has sailed long ago. He... does not treat me well, and I deserve better than that." Castiel took another bite of pie with determination. He wouldn't dwell on his pain from his past any longer - he deserves to be happy, dammit!

"That's the spirit, Cass! Now, since we're friends, I gotta ask - top or bottom?"

"What do you mean?"

With bad timing, Sam had walked in hearing the last dialogues from both men in the library area of the Bunker. "Aw fuck, no, you don't just ask people that, Dean!"

Castiel turned to Sam, feeling confused. "What do top or bottom choices mean, Sam?"

Without answering him, Sam quickly spun around and walked away. "I'm not dealing with this!"

Dean laughed loudly and shook his head, watching his brother leave. "Cass, I'm asking if you like to fuck people with your dick or like to have someone fuck you with their dick!"

Castiel's eyes widened in horror. "Sam is right. That is very crude."

Dean shrugged and grinned unashamed. "Just checking. I do like to pitch and give women my cock, but there's something about receiving dick that I really enjoy. I get the feeling you're more of a pitcher than a receiver, am I right?"

Castiel blushed deeply as he groaned and faceplanted on the table while Dean cackled and continued to eat his pie. _Something tells me that this friendship with Dean is going to be way different than the one with my Dean..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally updating this fic! I didn't realize more attention was coming towards this story, and a lot has happened that pushed me into not updating this story.
> 
> I'm aware of the Supernatural show ending and I've caught up with every episode. Despite COVID-19 restrictions and weird fan reactions, I would like to say that I enjoyed every moment of the show.  
> (Well, except for how the actual show did Bela Talbot dirty. She had great character with a slow gradual reveal of her past, but it seemed many women viewers did not like this direction, so the writers had to rush her ending quickly. Eric Kripke has mentioned this before in an interview long ago.  
> Yes, I'm still bitter about that.)
> 
> Destiel is finally canon! And also possibly unrequited, as it seems. (But there is an open potential for the imagination regarding Dean being in Heaven and Castiel traveling the universe(s) with his pseudo-son, so I'm pretty happy with that... also, I'm hoping they'll make a movie sequel someday with probably the Winchesters in Heaven traveling to different universes.)  
> This open ending helps me more with my own story here - plus another story that I think may be fleshed out and published here on AO3 soon. (Hint: The new story will feature the big ass telescope from the Bunker.)

**Author's Note:**

> What I never understood was Arthur Ketch interacting with Rowena before for witchcraft stuff to live, and in one episode he and Rowena act like they've barely met for the first time. Have they been interacting without meeting in person? Or am I seeing things?
> 
> Original post on tumblr: [Click here](https://nikka-sweetmelodies.tumblr.com/post/189769024564/update-remember-this-request-ive-been-updated)


End file.
